TROUBLE IN SARASALAND
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: I Don't own any of these characters. Shes back & causing trouble again. Some of these characters came from The Mario Golf Series & The Tennis Series. 6 girls are kidnapped & its up to 6 boys to save the girls.
1. CHAPTER 1: TENNIS IN SARASALAND

TROUBLE IN SARASALAND

CHAPTER 1: TENNIS IN SARASALAND

Today was a lovely day in Sarasaland, it was sunny & warm out. It was the first day of spring, not a cloud in the sky. "Just the way I like it!" Daisy said as she stretched. "I think I'm gonna call Luigi & see if he wants to play tennis with me." Daisy says as she pulls out her cell phone. (Luigi's phone rings) "Hi Daisy!" Luigi exclaimed. "Do you wanna come over & play tennis?" Daisy asked as she sat down on the bench in her flower garden. "Sure! I would LOVE to come play tennis with you." Luigi ran to his closet to get his tennis racket. "Great, I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye." Daisy said as she hung up her phone.

(15 Minutes Later)

(Castle Door Bell Rings) "LUIGI!" Daisy exclaims as she throws her arms around Luigi giving him a hug. "Come in Luigi. Lets go to my tennis court." Daisy grabs a hold of Luigi's hand & they walk to the tennis court. "Are you ready to lose Luigi!" Daisy taunts at Luigi. "No, but bring it on Daisy!" Luigi shoots back. So Luigi & Daisy play tennis together. "HA! I WON! TAKE THAT!" Daisy shouts to Luigi. "You beat me... I can't believe you beat me!" Luigi walks over to Daisy & he pats her on the back. "Daisy... you have pretty eyes" Luigi says with out knowing what he just said. "What?!" Daisy looks at him. "UH... I mean... I like you Daisy, I like you alot." Luigi looks Daisy in the eyes. "Luigi thats so sweet. I like you too." Daisy says in a flirty tone. They both lean into kiss when they hear a sonic boom. "Holy cheese its!" Daisy shrieked. "WHAT WAS THAT!!" Luigi yelled as he looked around. 'I don't know, but it didn't sound to good." Daisy looked at Luigi with a nervously.


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE RETURN OF CACKLETTA

CHAPTER 2: THE RETURN OF CACKLETTA

Luigi & Daisy sees something in the distance. "What in the world is that ugly thing!" Daisy says as she points in that direction. "I don't know." Luigi looks at Daisy with a scared expression. Then the figure disapears. Daisy & Luigi look at each other. Then all of a sudden out of no where the figure poofs in front of them with a cloud of smoke surrounding them, causing Luigi & Daisy to cough. "MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Well, well, well look at what we got here!" Cackletta says as she moves towards Luigi & Daisy. Daisy looks up at Cackletta ready to fight. "What do you want you old hag?" Daisy says as she puts her hands on her hips. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID FLOWER PRINCESS!!!" Cackletta hollered. "Daisy? Lets get out of here." Luigi whispered to Daisy. Luigi grabbed a hold of Daisy's hand & started to run. "YOU GO NO WHERE!!" Cackletta bellowed. Before they reach the door Cackletta strikes bolts of lightning in front of them causing Daisy to scream. "DAISY!!!" Luigi shrieked as he ran to Daisy. Luigi helped Daisy up off the ground. "So you thought you were gonna get away?" Cackletta chuckled as she moved closer towards them. Luigi backs up against the castle wall shaking with fear.

Cackletta moves closer towards Daisy. "I'm not scared of you!" Daisy said. "You should be!" Cackletta grins as she gets in Daisy's face. Luigi got an idea so he throws his tennis racket at Cackletta & it hits her in the head. "OW!!!" Cackletta shouts. Cackletta gets so mad that she traps Luigi in a lightning cage. "LUIGI!!" Daisy screams. "Now where was I? Oh I was about to BBQ you & your friend over there, but I changed my mind." Cackletta cackles & wraps her arm around Daisy's waist. "HEY, GET YOUR GREEN HANDS OF OF ME!!!" Daisy screams as she kicked frantically at Cackletta. Cackletta drops Daisy back on the tennis court. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!!!" Cackletta roared furiously as Daisy picked herself up off the ground. Daisy started to run but Cackletta cut her off with a lightning strike. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" Daisy screams to the top of her lungs & a toad guard ran to see what was going on. The guard sees Cackletta & runs back inside the castle. "HA!! You call that a guard?!" Cackletta cackles as she swooshes around Daisy. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Luigi yells. "SHUT UP YOU DUMB PLUMER!!" Cackletta yells back. Then 10 toad guards & King Sarasa storm in, outside on the tennis court. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!" King Sarasa shouts. "SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR DAUGHTER!!!" Cackletta cackles as she wraps her arm around daisy's waist. "DADDY , LUIGI, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" Daisy screams. "DAISY!!" King Sarasa shouts. The lightning cage vanishes as Cackletta & Daisy poof out of there. "Luigi I need you to go save my daughter from that old witch." King Sarasa walks over to Luigi. "Don't worry your majesty, I'll get her back." Luigi shouts as he runs off to the Beanbean Kingdom.


	3. CHAPTER 3: Beanbean Kingdom

CHAPTER 3: Beanbean Kingdom

Cackletta takes Princess Daisy to a tower in the Beanbean Kingdom. "FAWFUL!!!" Cackletta shrieked as she dropped Daisy on the floor. "Bring me some rope." Cackletta waits for Fawful to bring the ropes. Fawful brought the ropes to Cackletta. "OW, HEY, THEY HURTS!!" Daisy exclaimed. Cackletta continued tying the ropes around Daisy's wrists & then she ties the last rope around her ankles. "Um... Cackletta what are we doing with this brat?" Fawful asked. "Well we're going to kidnap some more bratty princesses & use them to take over they're kingdoms." Cackletta picks Daisy up by her tennis shirt & plops her on a chair. "OWWW!!" Daisy whines as she shot Cackletta a dirty look. "Now send my faithful minions to get Princess Eclair & any kid or teenager you want." Cackletta cackles & looks at Fawful. "We're only kidnapping to princesses today to see how well it works out." Turns back around glaring at Daisy.

Fawful & some of Cackletta's minions set of to kidnap anybody they want including Princess Eclair. Princess Eclair was outside in her short dress sitting under a tree when two of Cackletta's minions grab her. Eclair kicks frantically hoping to get free, but they tie her up & they rush back to the tower. "Cackletta we got the other princess you requested." The tuby minion said as he & the other minion dropped Eclair at her feet. "Good, now go kidnap who ever you want." Cackletta picks up Eclair & walks out of the room to put her with Daisy. The minions trail off to kidnap who ever they want. The tuby minion sees a 17 year old girl practicing golf. She was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange vest & knee length shorts. "I GOT A HOLE IN ONE!!" Azalea jumps up & down excited as a puppy. "Lets get her." The tuby minion says as they swoosh down flying in circles around Azalea tying her up. They both fly back to the tower carring Azalea with them. Two other minions were hanging around a different golf course. Then a little girl walks on to the course. "Lets take the little girl with the brown piggy tails!" The skinny minion said with delight. So they swoop down & pick her up by the back of her shirt. A fat & a tall minion spot two teens playing golf together. "You grab the girl in blue while I grab her friend with the strawberry blonde hair." The fat minion said. The tall minion swoops down & snatches Grace. The fat minion swoops down & snatches Ella up. They both fly back to the tower in the Beanbean Kingdom. "Good work minions!" Cackletta said very pleased as she skimmed over all the girls. "Let us go." Grace pleaded. Cackletta ignores Grace & walks out of the room with Fawful following behind her. The minions fly out right behind them. Cackletta use lightning bolts to trap them in the room.


	4. CHAPTER 4 & 5

CHAPTER 4: SERIES OF KIDNAPPINGS

"We have breaking news, it appears six girls were kidnapped earlier this morning. **Princess Daisy of Sarasaland** was last seen with Luigi playing tennis. She was kidnapped by Cackletta. She has blue eyes & some what red or orange hair. She was wearing her tennis outfit. **Princess Eclair **was last seen under a tree in The Waffle Kingdom, no one saw who kidnapped her. She was wear a short dress, has blonde hair & blue eyes. **Ella** was last seen with her friend Grace. Ella has strawberry blond hair tied back into a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. She wears a white and red tennis shirt, and a red and white checkered skirt. Her shoes are also red and white, and her glove is trademark white. She wears a red and orange visor around her head. **Grace** has violet eyes and red hair. Grace was wearing a blue, golf mini-dress. It is sleeveless with a blue collar, and she retains wearing a fancy, white, golfers glove. Her golfing shoes are very detailed, accented with various shades of blue and a white base color. Grace wears small, white, pearl earrings. **Plum** has brown hair & she wears it up on both sides of her head. Has red eyes. Was wearing her dark blue shirt & black shorts.** Azalea **has blue eyes and burnt orange hair. Azalea was wearing a white tee shirt with an orange vest on top. She wears knee-length yellow shorts, along with orange and amber colored athletic shoes and regular, white socks. They all were kidnapped by Cackletta & her minions. If you see, find, or what ever you know call the Beanbean Kingdom police." The News Ancore said before the news went off.

Luigi was looking for his other friends from the past years. Neil saw Luigi & ran over to him. "Luigi I'm coming to help you rescue the girls!" Neil said as he walked beside of Luigi. "We need to find four other old friends to help us rescue the girls." Luigi said. Luigi & Neil spots Tiny whose not so tiny & the ask him to join the group. "Of course I'll join you, I wanna save my friend Azalea!" Tiny exclaimed. So they continued to search for more friends. "The Gene would like to go help rescue Grace!" Gene says in third person. "Come on then!" Tiny exclaimed. Charlie sees Luigi & the others on their way to rescue the girls. "HEY WAIT UP, I WANNA HELP SAVE PLUM!!!" Charlie hollers. "Hurry up then, we need one more!" Neil shouted as the rest of them wait for Charlie to catch up. Max with out hesitation joins the group so he can save Princess Eclair. "EXCELLENT!!" Luigi Shouts in a happy tone. "Now we have to have a plan." Max said. "Heres the plan. Tiny your mission is to save Azalea. Luigi rescue Daisy. Neil save your Best Friend Ella. Charlie get Plum. Gene saves Grace, & I save Eclair. We gotta sneek in to save the girls then we kick Cackletta & her assistance Fawful in the butt." Max said giving directions on what to do.

CHAPTER 5: SNEEKING IN

"Luigi where are you?" Daisy asked aloud. "I wish I could get these ropes off my wrist!" Azalea said. " I wish somebody would save me." Grace lays her head on her knees & starts crying. "Don't cry Grace, I know they're on there way to save us I can feel it." Daisy resured her. "This isn't the first time I've been kidnapped." Daisy said as she sighs. "Who saved you?" Grace asked as she looked over at Daisy with tears in her eyes. "Tatanga kidnapped me the first time & I was rescued by Mario. The last time I was kidnapped by Cackletta & Fawful. They poisoned me & Luigi saved me. Luigi has been saving me since that day." Daisy stared at Grace. "I guess this will be a while before they get here." Ella sighed as she stairs out the tower window. Grace was crying once again.

"OH MY MUSHROOM!!!" Neil exclaimed as he looked up at the tower. "MAMA MIA!!" Luigi glared up at the tower. "CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE YOU CATCH A FLY!" Max yelled. "Lets go!" Charlie shrieked as he trouted off towards the tower. Before they knew it they were climbing the tower stairs. Cackletta didn't know the group of boys were there to rescue the girls. They sneek by Cackletta's room & Fawful who was in there talking to Cackletta. They arived at the top of the tower. They motioned for them to be quiet. Gene picked Grace up & she stopped crying long enough to sneek pass the room once again. The boys got the girls out of the tower. They we're untied & ready to go, but Charlie had forgot he had a stink bomb in his pocket. Luigi took the stink bomb & ran back up the stairs. Luigi pulled the top on it & then threw it into the room. The bomb went off & Luigi ran faster down the stairs. Luigi made it out, but Cackletta & Fawful dissapeared. "Looks like that drove them away!" Luigi exclaimed as he laughed. "Hey would you girls like to come to my slumber party next month?" Daisy askes as she looked at all the girls. Of course all the girls said yes & Daisy was happy. In the end everything went back to normal.

THE END


End file.
